Harry Potter: New Life
by Katwoman0884
Summary: Harry is given a new life when a woman from a dream comes into his life.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Wait. Who are you?" Harry yelled at the mysterious woman running away from him fast. He had to know who she was. He had seen her run from the house he knew as the one his parents died in.   
  
*Bang* *Bang*  
  
"Look out!" Harry kept yelling at her, but she kept moving. Until she fell to the ground with a yell of pain. She grabbed her head and when she moved her hands Harry saw a lightning bolt scar form on her head as well. She got to her feet and continued to run into the dark night.  
  
*Bang* *Bang* "Get your lazy good for nothing butt at of that bed boy!!" Uncle Vernon's voice invaded Harry's dream.  
  
Harry rolled over in bed covering his head with the pillow. However the banging of Uncle Vernon's fists still reached his ears. "I'm up," he said sleepily. With that he stood and went to the open window. It was extremely hot for an early July day and at dawn for that matter.  
  
Turning his back on the window he noticed that his snow owl, Hedwig, was back and had brought letters with her. She sat on the dresser waiting. He gave her a quick treat and put the letters in his pocket to read later.  
  
Leaving his room Harry went down to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon looked up as he entered. "It's about time you came down. Now fix the breakfast."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry was trying to behave this year and not get into any fights with his uncle. He went to the stove and fixed the eggs and ham for everyone. While working all his mind to do was return to the end of last year when he had watched his godfather die and to the strange dream he had had that very morning.  
  
Once he had the table cleaned off Harry slipped outside and sat in the front flowerbed. He pulled out the letters out of his pocket to look at them. They were from his friends, Ron and Hermoine. Both letters said almost the same thing. They both missed him and wished he was with them. The two had been with the Order most of the summer already and wanted him there so they could talk.  
  
Harry looked up from the letters. He missed his friends so much that he couldn't explain it. Looking around at the muggle neighborhood he felt so alone. No one there knew what his secret was. No one that is but Mrs. Figg who was a squib herself and the dog that was watching him from the side of the house. The dog was none other then Remus Lupin. Harry knew he would never be safe until Voldamort was gone.  
  
Again his mind ventured to the past. He could see his godfathers face when he fell behind the veil. He couldn't believe that Sirus was dead. Then his mind returned to his dream and the mysterious woman. He could see her face vividly. Harry was still thinking of her when he snapped back to the present by a sound on the street. Looking up he saw a woman getting out of a cab in front of his house. She told the cabby to wait and then turned to go to the front door.  
  
Harry gasped at what he saw. Although he couldn't see her entire face because of her hat being pulled low he knew that it was the woman from his dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry watched the woman walk up the front walk. She was about 5'8" and wearing short blue jean shorts and a t-shirt with a big blue heart on it. The woman also had on sunglasses and a baseball cap that had a long blonde ponytail hanging out the back.  
  
She stopped in front of Harry and looked down at him with a smile on her face. As she started to speak Remus appeared out of no where and got between them. He growled at her fiercly.  
  
"Oh, Remus, stop it." Remus stopped and looked at the woman confused. "Your wondering how I know you, aren't you? And by your look you dont recognize me. I'm glad my new look fools even my friends."  
  
The woman removed her glasses and ball cap to reveal a set of bright blue eyes as well as the lightning bolt scar on her forehead in the same spot as Harry's lightning bolt.  
  
Remus stared in shock. "Christina!" he finally managed to say. "How..? Why..? Where...? I mean... ummm."  
  
"There's a time for this but its not here Remus. Besides Harry looks really confused and he should get answers first." They had both turned to see a startled look on Harry's face.  
  
"I had a dream about you last night," he blurted without thinking.  
  
"Really what happened?"  
  
"You were running away from something and I was trying to stop you in order to find out who you were."  
  
Christina smiled and Harry looked even more confused by her reaction. "Your dream was you seeing the past in a since. When Voldamort killed your mum and dad I had also been afraid of him and ran as far away as possible and hid from him. I had been at the house that day and many thought I died then too so I was able to hide without anyone looking for me."  
  
"You knew my mum and dad?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I know them very well indeed. I'm your.."  
  
She never got to finish her sentence because at just that moment Uncle Vernon had stormed out the front door. He was swinging his fists angerly at his side. "I would suggest you leave my yard this minute unless you have business with me. Harry you are not to bring weirdos like you near this house. Leave now."  
  
"I will leave in a minute. And don't send Harry back to the house yet." Vernon stoped pushing Harry towards the house. "I have business that concerns both you and Harry, Mr. Dursely."  
  
A/N: What could she want to say that involves both Harry and the Dursleys? And who is she in regards to Harry? Find out in next chapter. I hope to get it up quicker then this one, but bear with me. 


End file.
